coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7704 (30th September 2011)
Plot Paramedics attend to Bill after his suspected heart attack whilst Pam and Kevin argue about which of them should go with him in the ambulance. Lloyd learns from Russ that he fought another boy at school who said that his dad would be dead by Christmas. Russ had accidentally kicked the teacher who'd broken it up. Lloyd sympathises and promises to speak with the school. Hayley tells Sally about Bill. Sally asks for leave to go to the hospital. Tracy and Tina argue about who is in charge behind the bar. Maria visits Carla who is now back at home. Maria lets Carla know that Peter told her because he cares about her. Sally arrives at the hospital in the middle of another argument between Kevin and Pam. The doctor tells them that Bill's had a heart attack but in a stable condition. Kevin, Pam, and Sally go through to see Bill. Tracy and Tina bicker behind the bar, driving Brian and Julie away. Tracy retreats to the back room of the Rovers, mindful of the impression it will have on Steve if he unexpectedly returns. Pam and Kevin argue by Bill's hospital bed. Sally intervenes saying that Bill needs peace and quiet. Brian and Julie have relocated to the bistro. Brian is grateful to a confused Cheryl - who has no idea about what has happened with Russ at school, and demands to know. Sally collars Pam in the corridor and diplomatically tells her that if she wants to marry Bill and see baby Jack she will have to not let Kevin upset her. Tracy's concern makes Steve wary. Bill asks Kevin to try to be nice to Pam. Kevin says he'll try. Pam and Sally return, with Rosie. Bill says that having his family around him will get him better. There is the air of a truce between Pam and Kevin. Cheryl resolves to spend more time with Russ and Lloyd and tells Russ that he's not in trouble. Steve tells Tracy that as neither Andy nor Liz is going, Jim doesn't want him at his trial either. Tracy tells Steve he has to go. Carla agrees to stay at Maria's flat for a few days to get away from the place where she was raped. It's late when Kevin calls round to No.4 for his bags. Sally suggests that Kevin stays another night and moves tomorrow. Kevin gratefully accepts. Sally gets them drinks whilst Kevin puts Jack to bed. Tracy is being so helpful and Tina asks Steve if she's had a personality transplant. Kevin thanks Sally for being so fantastic. He tells Sally that he thought Bill was going to die and he'd be left alone. Sally reassures him. She strokes his face, and they share a tender kiss. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Amanda Hennessy (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Coronary Care Unit, waiting room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin thanks Sally for her support after an unconscious Bill is rushed to hospital, Tracy believes she has made a breakthrough with Steve; and Russ struggles with Chris's illness. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,520,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2011 episodes